


In My Stead

by DenebYL



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Ficlet, Gift Fic, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pain, RIP me, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: No matter how much Ren hoped, they both knew that it was too late.An AU where Ren and the rest of PT got separated post Akechi's battle, and Akechi is mortally wounded in the fight against his cognitive other.





	In My Stead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tales_Of_Chrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Of_Chrom/gifts).



> What have u dONE  
> Also ur icon is such a mood ngl
> 
> Song is Body - Sinéad Harnett

  
_I tried to wean you off, I tried to leave._

"Please."

His eyes glistened with tears, and his voice hoarse.

Ren clenched his fist, and he was biting his lip instead of giving Akechi a response.

He shook his head once again.

"No." A quiet whisper, though he choked on his own words as he believed that there was a way out of this - some how, in some way.

They had gone through a lot of things - what with summoning beings to fight for them, fighting monsters that manifest out of the darkness of people's hearts and mind...  
With the mystical nature of it all...

This cannot be the end...

...Right?

_To say I quit the drug, to say I'm beat_

"...no." He said once again, this time burying his face by Akechi's shoulder.

And Akechi could feel that the fabric was getting wet.

Tears.

And the realisation hit Akechi hard as he realised that they were wet from tears meant for him.

He could sense the frustration - but he could also sense that there was affection. There was love, and there was mourning.

And as it is inherent in its nature for ice to melt, so did Akechi's heart.

And when he could not hold back the lone tear that fell, he could not resist the ones that followed next.

_But the word it chases me around every day  
Goodbye can't seem to find my mouth in any way_

"You have to..." Akechi said in between his sobs, and he tried to reach for Ren's head.

To at least give him the comfort that it was not his fault...

But his hands were both traitors.

They obeyed his body and not his heart, the one time he needed them to.

"You have to go..." He tried his best to sound assertive, to not let any weaknesses show...

But his voice was also a traitor.

What came out were words full of regret and grievance.

"I can't." Ren shook his head.

"Ren..."

"I can't..." Again, though weakly.

Akechi could feel the world around him blur, the pounding in his heart slowing down.

And he noticed Ren's gun peeking out of its holster.

"...Promise me you'll end Shido's crimes?" He whispered, quietly reaching out towards the weapon.

But Ren quickly took notice - the tone of his voice was different.  
It was more grounded, more certain. And Ren leaned back to look at Akechi's eyes.

And he swiftly turned to grab Akechi's hand that was barely lifted.

"Akechi..." He pleaded.

"...I didn't even... get to lift my hand, did I...?"

"..." Ren softly shook his head.

"...You know that... there's no way out. It's far too late for me."

_I'll give you my body_

"It's funny how things end, isn't it?"

Ren's hand was quivering as he aimed the gun towards Akechi.

And he saw small smile, one of honesty.

__

_Just don't tell nobody_

"In my stead... end his crimes..."

Akechi closed his eyes, that same smile still on his lips.

And as Ren pulled the trigger, he fell to his knees as he sobbed

__

_I'll give you my body_

**Author's Note:**

> Im dead bye fam  
> I uh didnt list it as canonical or non canonical chara death bc my hc is that akechi lives
> 
> Eh the game only said he was missing anyway so ¯\\_(ツ)_/ ¯
> 
> Just to make myself feel better I'm thinking this happened in between "Still Here".  
> Like akechi thought he would die.  
> But he didnt die.  
> And he showed up at the train station anyway like OH HEY THERE


End file.
